Yukkuri Meiling
Overview As they are derived from the doorguard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Yukkuri Meilings instinctively seek something to guard; be it a food bowl in the case of a pet Meiling or a tree stump for a wild Meiling. As a defense mechanism they are very spicy, enough to drive away a starving Yukkuri Remilia or any animal that bites the Yukkuri Meiling, thus giving the Meiling a chance to return to guarding and regenerate. Behavior However, their guarding is not very efficient. They often fall asleep, and even when awake, they can do little against any intrusion. Usually they just suffer from the attack, with little if any effort done to counterattack (perhaps they are so focused on guarding, they don't want to get distracted doing other things, like defending themselves or attacking the intruders; alternatively they may believe their spicy filling is an adequate defense against anything). This may be a parody of Hong Meiling's supposed uselessness as a guard and the bullying she suffers as a result of that in Touhou fandom. However, Meilings are a rather powerful yukkuri and if angered enough can attack with devastating force. While not overtly powerful against a human, their attacks can easily dispatch a yukkuri. Though luckily for other yukkuri a Meiling is more likely to puff up rather then attack. Meilings are generally seen napping, a joke revolving around Meilings daily naps within Touhou canon. Though unlike other napping yukkuri, Meilings don't spend their entire lives sleeping and can be awaken if called or needed. Relationships to other Yukkuris Yukkuri Meilings are not well liked by other yukkuri. Often other yukkuri, even harmless types, attack Meiling-types just to ruin their efforts at "guarding". There are two known exceptions. One is Yukkuri Flandre. This predator always goes to help bullied Yukkuri Meiling. It was speculated whether Yukkuri Flandre reproduces with Yukkuri Meiling, or if it's just an another effect of the Crying Moé. In recent times, though, it has been found that Flandres just have a soft spot for Meilings. A mated pair between the two, while rumored for years, has yet to be reported. The other yukkuri is Yukkuri Sakuya, who while generally spiteful of Meiling are caring and wiling to mate with Meilings if no Remilia-types are around. Mated pairs, while rare, are highly desired and very interesting to observe. In such pairs, the Sakuya acts like the mother while the Meiling acts like the father. Usually within a pair there will be three koyukkuri, normally two komeilings and one kosakuya. Due to the nature of the Meiling, the Sakuyas normally take it upon themselves to hunt, clean, and do everything beside guard the nest. Though beneficially a Meiling is very likely to keep out home invader yukkuri, thus allowing the pair to have access to a nice nest without the need to worry about other yukkuri. Meilings are known to spend time with Komachis, though neither mates with one another and it's been questioned if they are friendly or just happen to fall asleep by the other. Speech *Jaaaoo~n! *I'm Meiling! Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Embodiment of Scarlet Devil